Quem Sabe
by Mansur
Summary: Quem sabe o que é ter e perder alguém?. Kagome se tranca em seu próprio desespero e desamparada, sela seu próprio destino. Short e Death fic, com a música Quem Sabe dos Los Hermanos.


Título: Quem Sabe

Resumo: "Quem sabe o que é ter e perder alguém?". Kagome se fecha em seu desespero e desamparada, sela seu próprio destino. Short e Death fic, com a música "Quem Sabe" dos Los Hermanos.

Autora: oO Fabi - chan Oo (Yooo! De volta as fics de Inu Yasha! Yes!)

Betado por: Mônica Beckman (obrigada amiga! Não sei o que seria de mim sem vc!)

Disclaimer: A música "Quem Sabe" e Inu Yasha e seu universo pertencem aos Los Hermanos e à Rumiko Takahashi (respectivamente), e não a mim, se me pertencesse eu não estaria escrevendo esta fic, que é bom lembrar, não tem fins lucrativos.

Classificação: M

Aviso: Death fic, Short, com a música "Quem Sabe" dos Los Hermanos. Se vc espera final meloso e feliz, dê meia volta... Se não, tenha uma boa leitura

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Apoiada na janela do quarto. Os olhos opacos vagando perdidos por um céu sem estrelas. Sem brilho. De um mundo já sem cor. Fechou os olhos querendo sumir. Aquela dor horrível que não a largava, não a deixava em páz. Justo agora que aquele maníaco havia sido destruído, agora que tudo havia se resolvido e todos poderiam ter páz e desfrutar da pura felicidade. Agora que haviam lhe dado a opção de ficar. Justo agora que pensara que o teria para si.

_Quem sabe o que é ter e perder alguém_

_Sente a dor que senti_

_Quem sabe o que ver quem se quer partir_

_E não ter pra onde ir_

Lembrou-se de como sorrira, um segundo após o momento que acreditava ser mágico. Esse momento, que apenas existira em seus sonhos e desejos mais profundos. O beijo do amor de sua vida. Ainda podia sentir o toque leve e macio dos seus lábios, uma mão deslizando suavemente sobre seus cabelos enquanto a outra segurava leve, mas firme firmemente, seu queixo. A sensação de estar no céu que foi rapidamente substituída pela sensação de estar no inferno. Seu mundo desabara quando ele a afastou. Encarou-a nos olhos como nunca antes. E disse o mais sinceramente que pôde: "Perdoe-me Kagome. Eu também te amo, mas.. Não é você quem eu quero". Virou as costas sem nem dizer adeus, tinha partido para sempre, abandonando-a sozinha ali. Com o coração totalmente aos pedaços. Sua vida agora sem sentido. Não sabia o que fazer, para onde ir.

_Faz tanta falta o teu amor_

_Te esperar_

_Não sei viver sem te ter_

_Não dá mais para ser assim_

Era uma sensação de vazio que não acabava. A dor que a consumia a cada segundo. Sempre esperara por sua decisão. Algo lá no fundo lhe dizendo, pedindo, implorando para continuar a ter esperanças, para acreditar que tinha uma chance. Uma vaga em seu coração. E por mais que ele a deixasse para ficar com a outra, ela sempre dava o perdão. Pois ele sempre voltava. E com um sorriso triste ela sempre o recebia de volta. Pois o único que conseguiria lhe tirar as esperanças era ele. E ele nunca o fazia. E quando resolvera fazê-lo, lhe dera o tudo, para depois lhe tomar de volta. Deixara-lhe apenas o nada.

_Quem sabe o que é ter sem querer pra si_

_Não quer ver outro em mim_

_Não fala do que eu deveria ser_

_Para ser alguém mais feliz_

Abriu os olhos. Uma lágrima solitária escorreu, manchando seu belo rosto. Tinha horas em que se comparava à outra. Desejava ser como ela. Mais bonita, determinada, inteligente, forte. Melhor. Ela era tudo o que queria ser, tinha tudo o que queria ter. Ela era o amor da vida dele. E apesar de tudo, da distância, e até da morte, ela o tinha para si. Ela era amada. Bateu em seu próprio rosto com esse pensamento. Outra lágrima escorrendo. Sempre odiara ter de ser comparada à outra. Não era uma cópia dela, eram diferentes em muitas coisas. E com certeza foram essas diferenças que definiram tudo. Que o fizeram escolher. Preferir a outra.

_Faz tanta falta o teu amor_

_Te esperar_

_Não sei viver sem te ter_

_Não dá mais para ser assim_

Sentou-se no chão, os soluços altos marcando a dor que lhe queimava no peito. Olhou-se no espelho. Era uma imagem suja, borrada, vazia. Não queria mais olhar para si mesma. Jogou o espelho no chão, quebrando-o. Dezenas, centenas de cacos espalharam-se pelo chão, juntando-se aos cacos da sua alma. Sabia que não havia mais chances. Não sabia como continuar, então devia parar agora. Um suspiro resignado sinalizando que apenas desistira. Tateou o chão, pegando o pedaço mais afiado que encontrara. Mais um soluço. Mais lágrimas. Rasgou-lhe os pulsos. A pele alva sendo manchada pelo sangue quente, que escorria pelo chão. Aos poucos a dor ia sumindo, dando lugar à mais desejada paz que se aproximava. Sentia um frio, que acreditava ser a única coisa que lhe acalentava. Alguns minutos e então seu alívio chegou. Dando adeus à dor e ao seu último sopro de vida.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Nhay minha primeira fic de final triste, que mágico -. Agradeço a todo mundo que perdeu um pouquinho do seu tempo lendo isso aqui, e se não for pedir muito, apertem akele botãozinho ali embaixo e me mandem suas REVIEWS! Senão eu choro TT e me mato XX

Bjinhuxx com gostinho de suco de laranja pra todos...

Fabi - chan


End file.
